undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Cummings (Endangered)
|popup = Cinema ---- By: Skrillex }}}} Victoria "Vicky" Cummings is a lead character in Endangered. A party, careless girl, Vicky lives a pretty good life. Good grades, good mind, good looks, Vicky has it all. However she secludes herself from others due to fear of being hurt, and upon getting drunk and opening up, she has sex with a stranger and is basically ditched at a motel. While this wrecked Vicky she managed to find his ID, and heads to his apartment and proceeds to tell him off, which makes Vicky feel a little bit better. Personality Vicky is a girl looking for fun, there is no denying that much. With her friends she relishes fun and enjoys having it with her friends, and even to people who aren't her friends. This attitude can easily cheer people up and that's one thing Vicky doesn't even notice, but the ones around her do. Also she enjoys to entice boys and show off her good looks, but she isn't a "slut." To go along with that statement, Vicky is a virgin and would never just give up her body away. She sees that as a "disgrace" and "disgusting", hating the way people only see woman as sex symbols. These beliefs can have Vicky fall under the "woman's activist" category, but she doesn't participate in any serious activist stuff, however if asked she would express them. One of Vicky's flaws is her unwillingness to get let people close to her. This is because she doesn't want to be betrayed by others, and Vicky has experienced that well with her ex-boyfriend. It is also because of that Vicky no longer searches for relationships, believing that love is useless. All in all, Vicky is a bright young girl. Her intelligence and creativity is one of her many great factors. Her creativity in fact is wide, and she is even using that to write books, and writing is her greatest passion. Backstory Not much is known about her past minus the fact that her died died of cancer, and her mom remarried Ethan. It is known she had troubles with relationships too. In Endangered Arc 1= Introduced as a party like girl, it becomes quickly apparent that Vicky is not the girl she puts up. While she is a party person, it is also known she has trouble with love, although she loves seducing people. However her best friend Lara tries getting her back in the game, to no avail. One day while at the mall with Lara however, the pair come across an infected attack, and Vicky witness it tearing into someone. This incident terrified Vicky and while drinking at a bar to get the vision out, she comes across a man named Michael. Upon getting drunk she has sex with him, and when waking up, finds he left her along in a random motel room. She was a wreck and panicked, even cried, before calling Lara for help. Lara soon arrived and helped get Vicky dressed and took her back to the dorm. The next day Vicky acts like nothing ever happened, but still keeps thinking about it in her head. Seeing this, Lara goes back and finds Michael's ID at the motel. Giving it to Vicky, Vicky soon attempts to go to his apartment but chickens out. However the next day she goes, and talks to him. However Michael is useless and she ends up telling him off and storming off. She would later head to the dorm and just collapse there, and ends up getting into a small fight with Lara to about her prostitution, which ends with Lara storming out on Vicky. Killed Victims *None Appearances Trivia *Vicky is the author's favorite character. *Vicky, along side Michael, appears as a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. **For more information see her page here. *Special thanks to Walkerbait22 for casting Vicky. Category:Endangered Category:Characters Category:Endangered Characters Category:Protagonists